Cyborg Commando (Tiberian Twilight)
The Cyborg Commando is an elite cybernetic unit employed by the Brotherhood of Nod in Tiberian Twilight. Background These cybernetic commandos are the elite infantry of the Nod Offense class. Their bodies are almost entirely robotic, which allows them to be recovered by the Brotherhood if damaged. Their battle armour utilizes a scorpion motif, complete with a pincer-shaped laser weapon. As they are almost impossible to fully destroy, going through the cycle of destruction and rebuilding ad infinitum created a sense of detachment from their fellow comrades in them. Combined with their enhancements, this means that each commando preferred to work alone on the field. Some are even provided with personal stealth generators allowing them to be deployed behind enemy lines where they were capable of operating for weeks without food or water or any form of support.Cyborg Commando They will continue to fight even after losing limbs and sustaining heavy damage.Developer Q&A #4 It's been noted that their sheer force of will allowed them to continue to function, traversing the battlefield by pulling themselves across the ground with their armoured arms. If one manages to find a vehicle, he can tear it open and hijack it. In terms of weaponry, they are armed primarily with a laser-based rifle, it was the OL-71 "Pilum" Laser which is designed to be hooked directly to the cyborg's power core. History The basis for these cybernetic commandos was created during the Second Tiberium War when they served in the Brotherhood's forces in the early part of the 21st century until the Firestorm Crisis, when Nod's artificial lifeform, known as CABAL, rebelled when Kane had disappeared. This led to the first true alliance between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod in order to combat the rogue AI. The practice of using cyborgs by Nod largely ended at that point, though Kane revitalized the program when he ordered LEGION to reactivate his cyborg army known as the Marked of Kane. In the years that followed, Kane decided to form an alliance with GDI in order to save the Earth's ravaged ecosystem from the dangers of Tiberium. Thus, he spearheaded the Tiberium Control Network whilst using many of the advances CABAL made in cybernetic technology, mixing them with reverse engineered Scrin alloys to create a new breed of Cyborg Commando. Since then, this powerful soldier became a source of dread to enemy forces. In-game unit When the Commando is brought down to 0 health, he respawns in a legless form that can crawl quickly across the ground, similar to the cyborgs of old, which lost their legs after taking enough damage. If he reaches melee range with an enemy, he paralyzes the enemy in place and carves himself an entry into the vehicle. When the Cybernetic Commando takes over a vehicle, it hits maximum veterancy immediately. It's ability when legless is familiar to the GDI Commando, as it can commandeer vehicles and it hits maximum veterancy, but only works on allied vehicles, similar to US Pilots from the Generals Universe. If the cyborg commando collects a blue tiberium core, its laser is upgraded. This laser can target an enemy from any range, and will not stop firing unless if the commando is ordered to stop firing or is killed. However, if a crawler is being targetted in its mobile form and it deploys, the commando will stop shooting. If a cyborg commando is present on the battlefield and is controlled by an AI and still has his legs, when NOD loses, he will keep on moving around, since the damage he takes will be taken by his legged form, and he will come back as his legless form. An achievement can be earned if the player uses the commando to take over several vehicles. Developer Q&A #8 Gallery File:CNC4 NodCommandoConceptArt.jpg|Concept art References Link * Cyborg Commando Profile Category:Tiberian Twilight infantry Category:Cybernetics Category:Elite Units